


Plain Silver Band

by darkangel86



Series: Home [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Dorks in Love, Failed Marriage Proposal, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Of course after two failed attempts, at this point, Michael was wondering if it was even meant to be.





	Plain Silver Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therealdeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/gifts).



> I hope I did this justice for you guys.
> 
> Also, I took one quote directly from the show. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out which one it is.

_It wasn't supposed to be this hard_ , Michael thought as he glared at the offending silver band in the palm of his hand. He'd taken to carrying it around with him for the last week, never knowing when the opportunity to propose might actually present itself.

Of course after two failed attempts, at this point, Michael was wondering if it was even meant to be.

Not that they'd failed for any reason that Michael himself had caused, because no damn it, Michael was romantic as fuck. The first time he'd cooked Alex dinner and had it ready for him when he'd come home after a long night on the base. It was obvious his boyfriend was past the point of exhaustion when he'd stepped through the door of the cabin but the second he'd laid eyes on Michael and the set dinner table it had looked as if all the unease in his posture and tension in his shoulders had just faded away. They'd had a delicious dinner, if Michael said so himself and he was more than pleased with himself when he'd easily been able to make Alex laugh and seemingly relax with a glass of wine during dinner. Everything had been going fine. Michael had been ready, more than ready, to ask until his luck had run out and Isobel had turned up on their doorstep, half hysterical because apparently Noah wasn't as on board with being married to an alien as they'd all thought?

That had been a long damn night of straightening out misunderstandings and overemotional alien sisters, more than understanding human boyfriends and groveling human brothers in law. By the time they were alone again it was three o'clock in the morning, Alex was damn near asleep on Michael's shoulder and all thoughts of asking the other man to marry him were the last thing on Michael's mind. He'd carried the sleeping Airman to their bedroom and tucked him into bed before returning to the kitchen to clean up their dinner mess. It was well after four in the morning before Michael had crawled into bed finally and he since he needed to be up at six for work there'd been no point in actually sleeping. Instead he'd stayed awake working on his next attempt at asking Alex to marry him as he held the man he planned to make his.

The second time, of course, hadn't gone any better. With a groan Michael dropped his head down onto their kitchen table as he thought about that try.

“You do know she's never going to let us live this down, right?” Alex had said as he and Michael entered the Wild Pony on a slow Tuesday night over a week ago.

“DeLuca not letting something go? You're kidding me?” Michael leveled Alex with an amused grin.

“You can act like you don't like her all you want, Guerin, but I know. You and Maria, you've got your own kind of special bond. Its kind of adorable.” Alex smirked and Michael rolled his eyes. Of course Alex saw right through him. “Its my head she'll be holding it over anyway so don't you worry _your_ pretty little head over it,” Alex whispered in his ear before moving swiftly past him in the direction of his best friend, leaving Michael to momentarily catch his breath. Damn his Airman. Anyone that thought Alex Manes was anything but a menace obviously didn't know him.

By the time Michael finally reached the bar and settled onto the stool beside of Alex the two friends were in the middle of, it seemed, a discussion they'd had numerous times.

“-tell me who he is, Alex, I'd leave you alone about it!” Maria had said and Michael remembered seeing Alex's shoulder's shaking with mirth as he'd quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

“Oh, is this the museum guy conversation?” Michael had asked, startling Maria, who had whipped her head around so fast that Michael was sure something had popped.

“ _He knows_?” Maria nearly screeched and even Michael had winced.

“Maria.” Alex had smiled that adorably shy smile that Michael loved so much as he reached across the bar and tangled their fingers together. “Michael _is_ my museum guy.” He'd finally, after a decade, admitted to his best friend and Michael took great pleasure in watching the pure look of utter shock as it seemed to render her speechless.

“Its Guerin?! The guy you never wanted to stop kissing you? The one you'd have stayed in Roswell for, is Michael- sex in a truck, smells like a river, never introduce him to your mama -Guerin, oh my god, you liar! You said you hadn't noticed and you totally had!” Maria gasped as she reached across the bar to slap her friend on the arm, her eyes narrowing as she did so. “You have totally had sex with him in his truck, haven't you?” Michael's smirk had been all the answer she'd needed.

“Listen up, bub,” She'd said as she'd almost immediately turned her sights on Michael. “You hurt Alex and I'll make sure no one ever finds your body, do you understand me?” Maria had said as she'd reached out and firmly grasped his arm, only to freeze in place. Michael had watched her eyes widen rather drastically all things considered. “And do not even think of doing what I know you're thinking of doing in my bar tonight, or so help me God, Guerin.” She'd snapped, this time causing his own eyes to widen. There was no damn way she'd known. Physic or not, she couldn't know.

“What he's-” Alex had started to ask but Maria had cut him off.

“I've already seem him eyeing that $95 bottle of unopened liquor sitting in front of him. He still owes me for the last one he took and don't think just because you're dating my best friend I'm letting all past dues slide,” Maria said, turning her back slightly and facing Alex while resting her hand on the top of the bar, her ring ringer tapping in warning at Michael. How was this even his life? The silver band in his pocket suddenly felt ten times its normal weight. This was ridiculous. He'd jumped slightly at the sound of glass being slammed down in front of him. “On the house, just this once, since you are what put the smile back on my boys face.” Maria said and Michael had looked and yeah, there was that smile on Alex's face. Damn it but he loved that smile. He was going to make it his, legally and permanently. Even if it killed him.

“Hey, you okay?” Alex's voice startled Michael and he jumped, his arms flailing and the small silver band that he'd kept hidden for years went sailing through the air.

“The hell! Where did you come from? You aren't even supposed to be home yet!” Michael exclaimed as he jumped from where he'd been slumped against the table, dropping to the ground and scurrying across the floor in search of the precious piece of metal.

“Well, I'm sorry,” Alex snorted and Michael looked up in time to see him roll his eyes. “I didn't know I needed to inform you when I was coming home early. I thought you'd enjoy seeing me while it was still daylight outside.”

“Yeah, what? Of course I do but its, I was, _shit_.” Michael cursed as he bumped his head on the underside of the table. Where the hell was it?

“What the hell are you doing, Guerin?” Alex asked, exasperated and Michael winced. That was Alex almost fed up with his antics. Not a good sign. 

“Dropped something.” Michael muttered, eyeing the floor frantically.

“And uh, this something,” Alex started and Michael could hear the change in his voice. He closed his eyes and silently cursed his shitty dumb luck. “Is it small, round and silver?” He asked and without opening his eyes, Michael listened as Alex's crutch slid said small, round and silver ring slowly in his direction until it came to rest against his nearest hand. How was this his fucking life?

“So, see, I'm a lot of things to people in this town,” Michael started, going for it because at this point, why the fuck not?, as he sat back and leaned against the cabinet behind him. “Most people think I'm a drunk and a thief or that I've never done an honest days work in my life and maybe they're right,” He chuckled as he clutched the ring tightly in his hand, not yet daring to look up and meet Alex's gaze. “But ten years ago I fell in love with the most amazing boy and I knew, call me fucking crazy but I knew I was gonna spend my life with him so I went out, got a job, just a stupid job doing odds and ends around town for whoever needed something done but I got a legit job because I wanted to do something right for once and for months I saved what little money I could cause I was gonna buy him a ring, tell him I loved him and ask him to run the fuck away with me. Well, I got the ring,” He said, holding it up and finally meeting Alex's eyes, not at all surprised to see them filled with tears. “But shit happens and life kicks you in the balls and the rest of that plan didn't turn out the way I'd hoped. Never had it in me to get rid of the ring though. Just couldn't do it. Was the first honest thing I ever bought and that meant something to me, even if no one else knew about it, it still meant something, ya know?” Michael huffed out a choked off laugh.

“Michael-” Alex started but Michael kept going.

“But see, that boy, he came home. Ten long ass years later but he came home and he wasn't that boy I'd fallen in love with anymore. He's all grown up now and this important man about town and what the fuck could he possibly see in me? Town drunk, remember? But god, he still does, ya know? See me, I mean and its like someone just breathed the life right the fuck back into my body and I can breathe again and I can see straight and he's all I think about, he's all I want. But we got so much shit between us and some of its deep, some of its life altering crap but he finds out the truth and he doesn't run away. He's still here and I've got this ring that I've had for ten long god damned years, Alex and I don't want it anymore. I don't. I'm tired of carrying it around.” Michael says, his breath coming out in harsh little pants now, his eyes wide and filled with his own tears. 

“What, what are you saying?” Alex somehow manages to ask, even with the lump that's formed in his throat.

“I'm asking you if maybe you'd want it now? I didn't get to ask you ten years ago like I planned and maybe that was the dumbest idea seventeen year old me coulda had, asking you to run away with me to get married, not like we even could then but that shits legal now and I would really, really like it if you'd be my husband because I have loved you for a really long time and that's it, you're it for me, Manes. Never gonna be anyone else. There never was before you, never will be after. So, if you want this, its yours.” Michael said, the ring laying flat in his palm, hand outstretched towards Alex.

Michael jumped, startled by the sound of Alex's crutch hitting the floor. That was all the warning he got before he found himself with an armful of Alex, happy laughing crying Alex Manes.

“You complete asshole, that's how you ask me to marry you?” Alex laughed against his neck as he locked his arms around Michael. “You tear yourself down in the worst way then ask me to marry you? Jesus Christ, Guerin.”

“I don't, is that a yes?” Michael asked, confused, the ring still in his hand. His breath caught in his throat when Alex pulled back, a smile so wide and happy on his face that he knew he had his answer.

“It was never going to be anything but yes, Michael,” Alex said softly and Michael felt everything in his life suddenly fall into place. He opened his hand and held the ring out to Alex, refusing to acknowledge he was shaking.

“I'm sorry its not nicer,” Michael muttered, wincing when Alex pinched his side. “Fucking shit, what?”

“Its perfect, you asshole.” Alex said with all the sincerity he could and Michael didn't hesitate to believe him. “You could've given me a bread tie and I'd still love it but this, this is perfect. I don't want anything else.” With that, Alex leaned in and kissed this somehow other worldly man he'd fallen in love with. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd ended up, after everything he'd been through, this was the man he was going to marry and spend his life with? Maybe there was a God after all. Or at least someone out there who cared enough to ensure that he and Michael got their happily ever afters.

“When everyone asks how I did it, can we not tell them crying on the kitchen floor?” Michael mumbled, his face pressed into the crook of Alex's neck.

“If it means saving your dignity, we don't have to tell them anything more than you asked,” Alex chuckled warmly and even though he could feel the smirk firmly in place on his lips, Michael fell a little more in love with the smug bastard.

“Maybe we should think about getting you up off of this floor. There is no way this is good for your leg and hip,” Michael eventually said after Alex had attempted to subtly squirm in his lap, and not in the fun, sexy way. Standing first, Michael retrieved the discarded crutch and handed it to Alex, waiting to see if the other man would ask for help. His stubborn ass, for some reason, had far too much pride to take it when offered and Michael had learned the hard way to just not.

“Help, please?” Alex asked and Michael smiled, for once thrilled that Alex wasn't going to pull his macho Airman Manes bullshit with him. Reaching down he grasped Alex's offered hand firmly and carefully helped pull him up, not releasing his hold until he was positive Alex wasn't going anywhere.

“I uh, I know you said yes and all but if you don't want to wear the ring, like out in public, Alex, you don't have to. I swear, I won't be upset,” Michael found himself saying for some unknown reason, instantly regretting it when the smile on Alex's face dropped.

“Michael,” Alex sighed, opening his hand and looking down at the simple silver band. He handed it back to the other man and Michael felt his heart stop beating in his chest. This was what it felt like to die, he was sure. “I said yes. But I'm not putting my own ring on myself. I want you to put it on me. Please. Then I will proudly wear it where everyone can see it.” And just like that Michael's heart was beating again, doing its literal best to beat its way out of his chest.

“Fucking hell, Alex,” Michael swore, once again clutching the ring he'd had in his position for far too long. “Don't scare me like that.” Hands once again shaking, and fine, this time he would own that shit because he was slipping the ring he'd bought for Alex onto his finger, something over the years he never thought he'd have the chance to do. It was beyond surreal. It was fucking magical.

“I want to get you a ring too,” Alex said, breathless, as Michael settled the ring snugly onto his hand. It was a perfect fit. He laughed. How was it a perfect fit? “Nothing fancy, just a plain band like this. I want us to match and I want you to wear it too, now, today. I'm not waiting anymore.” He found himself suddenly giddy with excitement. He surged forward and smashed his lips against Michael's, kissing the other man for all that it was worth, stealing the breath right out of his lungs.

“Yeah?” Michael gasped, trying to catch his breath when he broke away from Alex's assault on his mouth. 

“Yes, right now.” Alex laughed again. “And I want you to call your brother and sister and tell them to meet us at the Pony, don't tell them why, just have them meet us there in an hour and I'm going to call Liz and Kyle and we're celebrating for the rest of the night. This is ten years coming and I'm done hiding and waiting. I'm showing you off to everyone.”

“Alex-”

“No, hush. You get no say in this. I kept you a secret for ten years. I'll be damned if I do it for a second more.” Alex said with such urgency that Michael knew there was no point in arguing. Not that he wanted to. Being out, even just with his family for the past few weeks had been amazing but being out in the town they lived in? Michael wasn't stupid, he knew it wasn't going to be rainbows and puppies. Nothing in their lives could be that easy but the thought of just walking down the fucking street and holding Alex's hand made his stomach fill with butterflies.

“Then yeah, yes, lets go get me a ring.” Michael said happily, laughing when once again Alex eagerly kissed him. “Not that I'm ever complaining about the kisses, seriously, never complaining but, are you really that happy about a ring?” He asked, almost shyly.

“Michael, I love the ring, of course I do but that's not why I'm happy. You are why I'm happy. I never thought I'd be getting married. Ever. I thought I fucked up any chance with you when I left ten years again, then again that night at the drive-in after I got back. I just kept messing things up. But you're here and I'll be damned if I let you go again, or technically if I run away again. I'm not doing it. I love you too much to mess this up, so yeah, I love the ring and I plan to wear it every day for the rest of my life but I'm more happy about just having you for the rest of my life. I just want you, Michael.” Alex said and Michael silently cursed the tears that were pooling in his eyes. He was so going to marry the shit out of this man. Sooner rather than later if he had his way too.

“Marry me?” Michael found himself asking. Again. And Alex laughed as he reached out to pull the other man flush against him, still standing right there in their kitchen.

“Yes. Every day yes. Every time yes. Always.” Alex replied, eyes wet with his own unshed tears.

An hour and a half later found them stepping into the Wild Pony, Michael nearly walking straight into the door frame as he hadn't yet taken his eyes off the ring Alex had bought for him.

“You don't have to keep looking at it. Its not going anywhere,” Alex teased and Michael snorted, finally taking his eyes off his hand to look up at his fiance'.

“You're damn right its not,” He mumbled against Alex's lips with a grin. “Cause just like you, I don't plan on taking it off either, not if I can help it.” In all their haste to get to the shop to select a ring, it hadn't even crossed their minds that maybe with the issue with Michael's hand wearing a ring might cause problems but trying them on and finding one and wearing it out of the store so far had presented none, for which Michael couldn't be happier.

“Now, let's go make your sister and my best friends insanely happy.” Alex grinned and Michael groaned. Yeah, he was never living this one down with Isobel. Or Liz for that matter.

The lack of any cars in the parking lot should have alerted them to something going on and yet they were both startled to see the bar empty, except for their friends and family.

“Its the middle of the day, where are your day drinkers?” Michael asked as they made they way across the bar. He quickly noticed the drinks already set out and seemingly waiting for them and the smile on Maria's face that almost matched the one on Alex's.

“That's what we wanted to know,” Isobel said, bored sounding from her spot leaning against Noah. “Its no fun here if I can't mind warp people into donating to my favorite charities.”

“Cool it,” Max said, rolling his eyes. “I really do not need to know about you doing that.”

“Wait, does-” Michael started, eyeing Maria.

“Oh wait, do I know about our little alien situation? Bitch please. I knew before any of them did.” Maria said, rolling her eyes. “Psychic." She said, plainly.

“She overheard me and Liz talking a week ago in here, Guerin, so no, she did not know before any of us,” Kyle explained, wincing when Maria smacked him in the back of the head. “Shit, Maria, that hurt!”

“Good!”

“Are you two sleeping together?” Liz asked, eyeing them suspiciously, jumping from her stool when Maria quickly turned her sights on her. “I'm sorry! I was just asking, man.”

“Is this what its going to be like now?” Alex asked over the raised voices of his friends, catching their attention. “When we get them all together, my friends, your siblings. Isobel bored out of her mind, Kyle and Maria fighting like, well if I say siblings and they are sleeping together that's just a level of wrong I don't want to touch.” 

“I mean, to be fair, Isobel is usually always bored but at least with Noah around it helps keep her in line.” Michael said, shrugging his shoulders. “And Max can help keep the peace, ya know, him being a cop and all.”

“I guess that is a good point.” Alex agreed, doing his best not to laugh at the confused looks on their friends faces. “And I mean, I suppose I do need to spend more time with your brother and sister and god knows you could always do with hanging out with my friends some more. But I don't exactly want to split us up so what? Team alien/human bonding night, once a week?”

“What the hell are they talking about?” Kyle questioned, looking around bewildered at the remaining people that weren't Alex or Michael. “Does anyone know why they called us here?” Behind him Maria snorted. “Oh, I'm sorry, I'm guessing you do?”

“Obviously. I closed the bar in the middle of the day, didn't I?” Her smirk was enough to set Kyle's teeth on edge. He hated not knowing something.

“Did they tell you?” Max asked, politely, with a rather charming smile.

“No. Its a hunch but call it a good one.” Maria answered and she knew she was right. She just knew it.

“Okay, enough being cute and in love,” Isobel finally said, speaking up and removing herself from Noah's lap. “We get it, you're young and adorable but why are we here. Some of us were in the middle of important things before you pulled us away from them.” And behind her, Michael caught Noah rubbing subtly at his wrists. He rolled his eyes. He really hated knowing the kinky shit his sister was into.

“We needed to see if you guys were all free next Tuesday,” Alex said happily, smiling at them all as he switched his crutch from his left hand to his right. “Michael and I have a rather important appointment and we need you all to be there if possible.” They both waited to see if anyone picked up on where Alex was going, other than Maria who it seemed knew if the tears in her eyes indicated anything. She was very eagerly nodding yes at them both.

“Well, that's one.” Michael chuckled, reaching up to rub the back of his neck and yeah, he just so happened to do so with his left hand. Isobel gasped.

“There's two.” Alex said, grinning at the actual shock on the blonde's face. Raising his own hand to wipe the nervous sweat that had started to pool on his forehead he knew he had the rest of them by their shocked gasps and exclamations.

“Got 'em.” Michael teased, opening his arms just in time to catch Isobel as she came barreling at him.

“Are you kidding me, Michael? Are you?” She demanded, pulling back and reaching for his hand, tears already streaming down her face. Beside him he watched as Alex was being bombarded by Liz and Maria, both woman very opening crying and hugging him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

“No, sis, I'm not kidding.” Michael managed to say, finding himself choked up.

“Christ, Michael,” Max's voice caused Michael to look up and he saw his brother crying as well and he didn't hesitate to reach out and pull the other man into a hug. “I am so happy for you, brother. So damn happy.”

“Thank you.” Michael overwhelmed with emotion.

“Okay, okay, calm down, good lord!” Alex's laughter caught Michael's attention and he looked up just in time to see his soon to be husband push the woman off of him. “Fine, yes, we're very serious! That's what Tuesday is about! We're not doing some insane wedding, okay? We're just going down to the court house and getting married but we want all of you there with us so please, be there.”

“Even uh, even me?” Kyle spoke up and asked and fuck it all if that didn't just sort of break a little of Michael's heart.

“Yes, Kyle. I would very much like it if you'd be there as well.” Alex smiled brightly at his childhood friend and Michael watched as Kyle pushed past the girls to pull Alex into a long overdue hug. The jealously that was once there, Michael found, was long gone.

“So we don't get to plan a wedding?” Isobel pouted and Michael thanked his lucky stars they didn't.

“Sorry but no. We don't want to wait for something long and drawn out. Neither of us want something fancy either. I promise we'll put on clean clothes though if that'll make you happy,” Michael offered and Isobel groaned. It was the best he could do at the moment to keep her appeased.

“So you guys are really doing this?” Liz spoke up, smiling happily at them as she wiped her eyes.

“We are.” Alex said.

“Wait, so who asked who?” Noah finally spoke up from the back. “You're both wearing rings.”

“Michael asked me but I insisted on getting him one immediately. We just came from getting it, that's why we were late.” He explained, a smile unlike any his friends had ever seen on his face.

“So its true then.” A new voice interrupted and instantly it felt like all the happiness in the room had been sucked dry. No one moved. No one seemed to be breathing for that matter. “I got a call about my son buying a ring in Mr. Ford's shop for the Guerin boy but I said no, that wasn't possible because my son had nothing to do with that lousy waste of space. And yet, here I stand corrected.” Jesse Manes voice was ice cold as he rounded the pool tables and came into view for Alex, Michael and everyone else.

“We're closed to the general public for the day, sir,” Maria spoke up, finding her voice and somehow keeping it steady as she eyed the man with as much disdain as possible.

“But this looks to be an engagement party and as the father of the, bride? Groom? I'm not entirely sure in this situation to be completely honest with you folks, aren't I invited as well?” Jesse asked, his face a blank mask, devoid of emotion.

“I'd think not,” Kyle spoke up, moving to place himself in-between Alex and his father. Michael as well for that matter. He breathed a subtle sigh of relief when he noticed Noah doing the same.

“You're not welcome here, Master Sergeant,” Max said, moving from Michael's other side to stand in front of Michael, blocking the other man's view. “This is a private party, invitation only.”

“Well, I'd like to hear that from my son, officer, if you don't mind,” Manes said, looking between Max and Noah to where Alex was stood unmoving, his hand grasped tightly in Michael's.

“You don't have to hear it from him. I'm telling you that you're not welcome,” Michael spoke without hesitation, pushing past Max after a quick squeeze to Alex's hand before letting it go and stepping around him. “If Alex had wanted you here, you'd have been notified of the shindig and since you weren't, well, I think that's answer enough, don't you?” Michael asked, arms crossed over his chest, the ring on his finger in full view. He did everything in his power not to flinch at the sneer on the other man's face the second he laid eyes on it.

“How dare you-” Manes started, the blank mask breaking to show the pure disgust at how he really felt.

“No, how dare you.” Michael snapped. “You have no right being here. We didn't invite you. Maria plainly told you the bar was closed to the public and yet here you are which means you're trespassing and as such I'm pretty sure means she can press charges and I don't know, maybe we should ask the cop that's already here? Max?”

“Technically, he's right.” Max said, daring the other man to make a move.

“Who do you think you are?” Manes sneered at Michael as he took a step closer.

“He's the man I'm going to marry, dad, so either you get used to it or you fuck off because I am done listening to your sanctimonious bullshit.” Alex said, stepping out from behind then men that had formed a barrier between them. “I love Michael and I frankly don't give a shit what you think about it. I'm done listening to you put him down, and put me down for that matter. There is nothing wrong with me for who I love, or for being gay. You're the one that's wrong, dad. You're the one that needs help and I suggest you get some because as far as I'm concerned, we're done. Consider yourself down one son. In a week it won't matter anyway, I won't be a Manes anymore. I'll be a Guerin so I won't have your precious name to tarnish. And that's what its always been about for you, isn't it? Dragging your name through the mud? Congrats, dad. That's over now. I hope you're happy.”

“I think he's said it all. You can leave now.” Michael said, more proud of Alex than he could ever remember being in the time he'd known the other man. He nearly cheered when the piece of scum that was Jesse Manes turned and damn near fled the bar.

“Holy fuck, Alex,” Kyle said, his voice doing nothing to mask the awe that he was in.

“That was amazing!” Liz said, laughing proudly as she and Maria pulled Alex into their arms, hugging him and peppering him with kisses all over his cheeks.

“I'm impressed, Alex.” Isobel said, eyeing him with pride. “Its about damn time.”

“God job, Alex.” Max said before pulling Alex into his own hug. “And welcome to the family.” He added as Noah gripped his shoulder, nodding in agreement.

“I have never been more proud of you,” Michael actually found himself saying as he gathered Alex into his arms, happy to be carrying his fiance's weight for the moment. Behind them they heard their friends move away to give them a modicum of privacy.

“Fuck, Michael, I hate him.” Alex sobbed, crying into Michael's shoulder.

“I know, baby, I know. But he's gone and I'll be fucked if he comes back around and bothers you again. I swear to god, Alex, I won't let him. I will not.” Michael swore, to himself and to Alex right then, that he'd keep the other man safe from Jesse Manes if it was the last thing he ever did.

“Thank you for standing up to him.” Alex whispered and Michael sighed.

“Too little, too late. I should've stood up to that asshole back in high school.”

“Yeah, and he would've beat your ass.” Alex said sadly.

“He's never laying a finger on you again, Alex, I'll kill him myself before he ever gets the chance.” Michael swore and Alex knew he meant it.

“You can't touch him. Promise me. I know you could and I know you would to keep us safe but he has resources, Michael. He could hurt you and I could never live with myself if something happened to you because of him. He's a bitter, angry man. We're going to put him out of our minds and leave him alone. You and I, we are going to be happy, start our life together and forget he even exists.” Alex smiled, a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

“God, how did I ever get so lucky?” Michael asked and Alex ducked his head, smiling bashfully.

“I ask myself that same thing at least twice a day.” He admitted, causing Michael to snort in amusement. 

“I got news for you. Of the two of us, I'm the lucky bastard here.” Michael said with a sigh as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead. “But fuck it all if I wouldn't be selfish and take you every damn time.”

“Such a sap, Guerin.” Alex teased and this time Michael couldn't even find it in him to argue.

“Only for you.” He said, wrapped his arm securely around Alex's shoulder's. “Always for you.”

“I love you.” Alex said as he leaned into Michael, resting his head on his soon to be husband's shoulder as he watched their friends and family drinking and laughing together.

“Love you too.” Michael said back, for once, finally understanding what the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach actually was. 

Peace.

He'd finally found it. With Alex Manes. It took him ten years and more shit in their lives than either should ever have to deal with but to be here, in this exact moment in time, Michael knew it had all been worth it. Maybe he'd change a thing or two here and there if he could but he wouldn't trade Alex for anything in the universe.

“Hey! You two lovebirds, y'all gonna come have a drink with us or not?” Maria called out and Michael sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Only if you break out the good expensive stuff you always try and keep hidden from me, DeLuca!” He called back, reached down to lace his fingers through Alex's. He could do that now and he'd be damned if he didn't do it at every opportunity.

“Play nice.” Alex said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek as they took their seats at the bar.

“You know me, Manes, I always play nice.” Michael said with a wink as he reached across the bar and grabbed the most expensive bottle he could see.

“Damn it, Guerin!” Maria exclaimed and Alex sighed.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Liz asked him and he turned to eye Michael as he argued with Maria and Alex couldn't help but smile. Oh yeah. He was marrying this man.

“Absolutely.” Alex replied, his red rimmed eyes shinning bright as he leaned into Liz, knocking his shoulder into hers.

Isobel smirked. She'd give Michael shit for it later now that she did the math. He was cutting it awfully close. She had given him a month. He'd done it in three weeks and six days. _Bravo, little brother. Bravo_ , she thought happily as she sipped her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally worked on this all day. Started at 3pm, finished at midnight. This is the actual fluffiest thing I've ever written in my life. I made myself cry. I wanted this to be perfect and I can't remember a time when I've ever been this happy with something I've written. I hope you guys are too. The feedback y'all left on the last part made my day, just so you know. You guys are awesome so thank you all so so much for that. That's why you're getting this so soon. So I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, yeah, I'm not done with these two and this verse yet so you can definitely expect more. <3


End file.
